What I'll Give Up For You
by DisneyMuse
Summary: If Dipper wishes to strengthen his relationship with Pacifica, he must complete one simple challenge: Go for a week without magic or spells. No amulet, no Journal, no curses. But Dipper begins to realize that their hold on him was stronger than he thought. Even going a day without it seems impossible. Which is more precious to him, and which can't he live without? Reverse Falls AU
1. Temptation

For Dippica Week 2016, Day 2: Temptation

* * *

 _'It's there… waiting.'_

Dipper tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently, trying to think of anything but the two objects locked in his desk drawer.

 _'She'd never know… just one little push to get it out of your system.'_

No, that would defeat the entire purpose of this exercise. It wasn't as if Dipper Pines had never lied or cheated, but this time, he couldn't afford to cave.

 _'This is all ridiculous. Why should you let her change who you are?'_

The mystic amulet. The Journal. Things that he hadn't been able to pass a day without using since he first touched them. And now he was expected to just drop them cold turkey.

 _'Why should you have to 'prove your love'? If she really cared about you, why would she force you to give up something so important to you?'_

Pacifica Northwest… of all the things he promised he could do for her- give her power, money, fame, why did she have to ask this of him? It was a cruel test to show that his affection wasn't a trick or some fleeting crush that would fade after he obtained his goal.

 _'She probably doesn't even want you. She just wants to see how long she can keep you from causing trouble. She doesn't love you. She's manipulating you.'_

Of course, Dipper had been guilty of being just as manipulative (if not worse) to many others. But Pacifica… she was different. Not only were his usual tactics ineffective on her, but his goals behind them were changing. He didn't want something out of her, he wanted _her_.

 _'You shouldn't let her have this much of a hold on you. No one should dictate what you can and can't do.'_

It was infuriating how much of his thoughts had shifted to her since she started interfering in his plans. The Northwest girl already meddled more than enough physically. Let alone his thoughts… and dreams… she had no business weaving her way into his life like that. So why was he so fixed on having her by his side?

 _'There are easier ways. Love potions, infatuation charms, binding spells. You can have her and all the power you could ever want. Why make this difficult on yourself?'_

It was a simple trade off… her undying love and the only side effects being a few gaps in memory or breaking of her will. Yet at the same time he wanted all of her. Not some doll molded to his every whim. As silly as it was, he enjoyed that spark of defiance in her. Her untamable spirit. The person that could stand up against any monster, magic, or menace and fight back despite the fear. That's the person he wanted in his life. He wasn't even angry anymore to see her meddling in his affairs. He welcomed the challenge.

 _'She'd never have you as you are. You'd have to play by her rules. Obedience training meant for a dog. As if the person you are now is wrong. When have you ever been ashamed of who you are?'_

Dipper's fingers brushed through his bangs, neatly combed back to reveal his birthmark. He may put on an act or hide behind a mask, but he'd never let the world look down on him for who he was. Dipper Pines. He was proud of what made him different. He sought after the things that people looked away from in fear. He wanted to learn everything he could about this strange world. And he wouldn't let anyone make him feel small ever again.

 _'You are a sorcerer. A schemer. A person that doesn't let anything or anyone get in the way of your goals. Why would you let her take that away from you?'_

Dipper's fingers reached into his pocket where he held the key to his desires. The old fashion brass key clicked easily within the simple lock. His precious amulet sat atop his trusty Journal. Patiently waiting for him. They were his stability. His power. His strength.

 _'Without them, who are you?'_

His fingers brushed longingly across the spine of the old book. How many years had it been since he was a scared little boy, bullied by those ignorant enough to look down on him? How long ago had he been the world's rag doll, tossed aside for something as simple as curiosity and an odd birthmark? He knew he could be something great. And within these pages, he could feel himself awakening.

 _'This is who you were meant to be.'_

The amulet stirred to life, glowing dimly at his touch. What looked like a simple accessory had given him the power he so desperately yearned for. No one could tell him what to do anymore. He could take charge of his own destiny. He could have control over his own life.

And yet… was this really control?

His fingers moved away from the amulet. Already he yearned for the buzz beneath his fingertips once more. And that was the problem wasn't it? This power had a hold over him. He couldn't even go a day without it. He wore the amulet close to his heart and kept the Journal close to his chest. Never far from his sight. It had much stronger hold on him than Pacifica did.

 _'At least this grip on you is something within your power. Do you really want to give that control over you to another person? Someone who probably doesn't even care about you?'_

With the Journal and amulet, he felt safe. He felt like everything he could ever need was at his fingertips. Better than any security blanket- all the answers he needed in one hand, and all the power he could want in the other. And yet Pacifica asked him to put that aside. And what for?

 _'Why would you give this up at her command?'_

It was something that she seemed to think was so simple. Go without his spells and mystic powers for a week. Yet… it was something normal people lived their entire life without even knowing. How had it become such a crutch for him? He couldn't even go out the door without it. And yet, someone without either magic or power managed to defeat him time and time again. He'd become too reliant on the knowledge of the Journal and the powers of the amulet.

"She wasn't trying to make me suffer or make me choose… She was trying to help me." He realized.

Whether it was because she thought they had become an addiction for him, or she wanted to see what he was like without it, it was a chance for Dipper to break free. A challenge to see who he could be without his greatest weapons. That without the two giving him tunnel vision, perhaps he could see what was truly important.

Dipper shoved the drawer shut, locking it back up. It was somewhat pointless to have the key just sitting in his pocket. But he couldn't just toss it away either.

 _'You'll be back. This is only day one. And this is only the first barrier she'll put in front of you.'_

True, Dipper wasn't ready to go without the two for the rest of his life. He couldn't imagine his world without his spells or seeking out the Journals. And perhaps Pacifica would continue to make things difficult for him. He might not even make it through the week. But he'd take baby steps. For now he could at least step back for a moment and try to see what his life could be without those two precious things. And maybe even find something even more important.

\ 0 /

"What are you doing around here so early, Pines?" A grumpy voice asked without even looking up. She knew his footsteps as he walked past the diner's barstools. The sound of expensive leather shoes that no one else in town could afford tapping against the tile was a dead giveaway.

"I just needed a change of pace… and a slightly different morning routine." Dipper answered with a dejected tone. There wasn't as much sarcasm in his tone as usual. He didn't have the energy for it today. Nor did he care for the fuss he knew Pacifica would put up as he slid into the booth to sit across from her.

Pacifica hadn't expected to see him this soon. Had he given up already? But her eyes were locked on his chest. Where the turquoise stone normally hung with its thin eerie glow was a plain silk black tie. So he really was going through with this? The blond tried not to let the thin smile creeping up her lips show.

"Geeze Pines, you still have to dress so formal? Don't you have anything more casual?" Pacifica remarked.

But there was still somewhat of an emptiness to him. He hadn't gotten used to the lack of weight on his chest or within his jacket pocket. That feeling of something being missing or forgotten was constantly buzzing in the back of his mind. He'd look down to see his prized possessions missing, panic for a moment before remembering that he'd left them of his own free will.

"I don't really have much else in the way of a wardrobe." Dipper admitted folding his hands on the table. His fingers were locked, but it was only in an attempt to keep them still. They had the slightest twitch to them, and Dipper had to keep his eyes locked down on his hands trying to focus on keeping them steady.

Saying that Dipper wasn't himself was an understatement. His entire body language seemed out of whack. His cold confidence had been stripped away for someone that looked like they were a wet kitten left on the side of a muddy road. Clearly Pacifica had underestimated the kind of affect her request would have on him.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked dropping all the banter.

Dipper gave a light nod. "I… I just needed to get out."

Pacifica furrowed her lip. A Dipper with so few words on his tongue wasn't as entertaining as she thought it would be.

"You… you don't have to do this if you don't want to." She finally admitted. It was difficult seeing him like this. Even if he did need to take a step back from all the spells and magic, she didn't want to be the one to force him to take it.

Before Dipper could help it, he felt a sigh escape his lips. The weight of the key in his pocket called out to him. He didn't have to feel so empty anymore. Just to walk out of his home without the things that made him feel whole… it was insane. But it was even crazier to think that those things were needed to make him feel complete.

Dipper shook his head. "No… you're right. I should do this. I can't let it have control over my life. Not just to prove that you're more important… but for me too."

Pacifica had never seen so many cracks in his mask. There wasn't a monster in Gravity Falls that could unhinge Dipper Pines this much. Apparently he faced more demons than the kind that resided in nightmares.

'It's going to be ok.'

'You're going to get through this'

'I'll be there for you'

But the words failed to come to her lips. Words weren't enough. Pacifica's hand reached over to touch Dipper's shoulder. Just the light reminder that he wasn't alone… that he was still worth something without his symbols of power… it meant more than any word. Dipper's shoulders slumped, and his hands shifted flat on the table. He felt so pathetic… and yet it felt like a weight was lifted off of him.

"You're going to need more than a cup of coffee in you to get you out of this funk." Pacifica insisted. Her hand slipped down to his wrist as she brought his arm with her as she stood up out of the booth.

"Your entire wardrobe is off alright- you'll need a new one. You can afford a shopping spree, can't you pretty boy?" Pacifica insisted with a smirk.

Dipper felt the color slowly refill his cheeks as he felt Pacifica's fingers wrapped around his.

"I could afford three Gravity Malls and still have enough to buy something presentable." Dipper retorted, slowly trying to get back into the swing of things.

"And yet you didn't pay anyone enough to tell you that no one in this century wears capes anymore." Pacifica remarked shaking her head. "Guess you'll just need a fashion consultant off the books."

"My wardrobe is hand tailored. But seeing as the stitching on your jacket is a cross stitch when it clearly called for a single stitch, a common range of sizes will have to do until I can call a proper tailor in."

The grin on his face was the kind that made Pacifica want to punch the Pines. But despite the tone, his hands didn't leave hers. This was just his odd way of saying he was grateful for the invitation. And with each snide remark, he seemed to be feeling a bit more like himself.

"Maybe your next lackey can remember to stitch you up a set of clothes you can actually wear outside of a circus ring."

"My, jealous aren't we? I'll just have to make sure to get you something nice to wear as well while we're out. I can't have us being seen together with you having to dig through the bargain bin for scraps. I'm sure we can find something in that heap to make us both look like respectable members of society."

"Yeah, that would be a nice change of pace for you, wouldn't it Pines?"

"I'm always happy to take requests from the audience, Miss Northwest. Now for my next trick, care to watch me make a beautiful young maiden disappear?"

"As long as no real magic is involved." Pacifica said with a chuckle.

"Oh, but it's a very simple trick." Dipper remarked as he bowed his head and brought Pacifica's hand to his lips.

Pacifica turned bright red at the sudden contact. Every head was turned to witness the magician's display. And while it wasn't the show they were expecting, not a single eye could look away. A new celebrity couple was born. Pacifica could do nothing but pull her hand away from Dipper and storm out of the dinner trying to hide how flushed her face was.

Dipper took a bow toward all the dinner patrons. "And voila! She's gone! You've all been a wonderful audience! Don't forget to tip your waitress!"

Magic and mysteries would always have its hold over Dipper Pines. But now, a new bond was forming. One that he might not mind as much having a hold on him.

* * *

Author's Note: While this can be read and enjoyed on it's own, I do plan on writing a second additional piece on day 7 of Dippica week, taking place many years later, so stay tuned!


	2. For You

"Mabel, I can dress myself. I'm 21, not a child."

"And yet, claiming as much only gives evidence to the contrary." Mabel complained as she adjusted her brother's necktie.

"I'm still wearing the cape." Dipper insisted.

Mabel stood between her brother and the coat rack. "Don't you dare. It works for performances and maybe even sets the mood for certain… events. But this is not one of those times."

"What about that man in the mask and tuxedo in that anime of yours… he's supposed to be dark mysterious and romantic, isn't he?" Dipper pointed out.

Mabel smacked herself in the forehead at how her brother couldn't remember such a simple name. "They made it real easy for the elementary school audience- the man in the mask and tuxedo is named Tuxedo Mask. But you are no Tuxedo Mask."

Dipper crossed his arms annoyed. "No, but I'm Dipper Pines, and I prefer the cape. It's a part of my style." When Mabel thought he was distracted, he made a jump for the silk cape on the coat rack. Yet with a blue-green glow, the cape floated away and into Mabel's arms.

"What about your amulet? Was that part of your style? You changed that for her, didn't you?" Mabel bitterly pointed out.

Dipper clenched his teeth. It had taken him years to stop relying on his magic for every little task. He hadn't given it up entirely- He still wore his amulet when he needed it, and still relished in looking up new spells. But it was no longer necessary for his everyday life. He could go out in public knowing that he didn't need his amulet to be competent. That his mind was just as powerful of a weapon.

"Low blow, sister… you know it's more complicated than that." Dipper spat out.

Mabel didn't have that same reliance on magic as he did, but because of it she saw no reason to give it up. She didn't need her amulet to live, but it was an improvement, so why go without it? And here her brother was constantly ignoring such a useful tool. Tonight would be the worst of it.

"I've been behind you two this whole time. I thought she was good for you… but this is just stupid. There's no point in it. You can achieve the same effect without giving up so much." Mabel insisted.

Dipper sighed and shook his head. "Perhaps it is… but it still needs to be done. I need to show her what she means to me."

Mabel let out an annoyed humph. "And you couldn't find a better way to do that?"

"Mabel…" Dipper whispered. He knew that it wasn't just about what he was giving up tonight. "Even without the amulet, and even if Pacifica plays a bigger part in my life, we still share a special connection. We entered this world together. We'll always be a part of each other's lives. Tonight won't change that."

Mabel bit her lip. She always enjoyed her matchmaking. Most of them even ended up happy. And she'd been so proud of her skills when Dipper and Pacifica- people that seemed to be so antagonistic and different- matched up just as perfectly as she predicted. She just never thought of what it would do to both parties down the line. More and more, Dipper was spending time apart from her. It wasn't just Pacifica- life was starting to cause both of the twins to drift apart. But Mabel would be lying if she said she wasn't envious of the blond for spending more time with her brother than she herself did. Dipper's plans would only widen that gap. But standing in his way wouldn't prevent him from drifting apart, only push him farther away.

Mabel looked into her brother's eyes. When they were kids, all it took was tucking her hair in a hat, and you couldn't tell the two of them apart. Now, they were two very different people on the inside and out. But she had never let growing up mean growing apart. A magic amulet or a girl wouldn't change that.

"If you say so, Casanova…" Mabel conceded as she tied her brother's precious cape around his neck and adjusted his tie over it. "Just… don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Dipper gave out a chuckle. "That's not really a long list."

"And yet you go above and beyond to accomplish as many stupid things on it as possible." Mabel teased.

While Mabel had started puberty slowly becoming taller than her brother, in the end he shot up above her by the end of their high school years. Even on her tippy toes, she had to cheat and levitate a few inches just to be eye level with him. Even more so as she planted a light kiss on his forehead.

"You have grown stronger because of her. She's lucky to have you."

Dipper smiled and wrapped his arms around his sister. "Surprise sibling hug."

The surprise was in the fact that Dipper was the one initiating it. It was usually Mabel that launched the sneak attack, leading to a flustered Dipper. But he'd grown less awkward when it came to his emotions and more open with his feelings. Mabel supposed she had Pacifica to thank for that.

"Sincere sibling hug." Mabel corrected him as she returned the embrace.

"Pat, pat." The two of them cheerfully announced before going into a fit of giggles.

Everyone always imagined the Pines twins to either be this set of pristine perfect performers, or the kind of creepy twins you'd see in horror movies. But it was a bond much deeper than that. They understood each other in a way that the rest of the world never would.

"You've got this." Mabel assured her brother as she let go of him.

Dipper nodded with a smirk on his face. "I know."

He had prepared for everything. This night would go perfectly. And should things get out of hand… well, he knew that he wouldn't be going in there alone.

-\ | /-

Pacifica hated extravagances. Dipper had attempted the white horse, exotic flowers and even fireworks when he first tried to 'woo her'. They were all just vague "What do girls like" shots in the dark to attract her, and it frustrated her to think how many girls he'd pulled that routine on.

But when Dipper pulled up in a flying Ursa-Minor drawn carriage, with the carriage itself being made out of what looked like the aurora borealis, she had to concede. She was impressed.

The Ursa Minor landed, and Pacifica cautiously approached the starry bear. They weren't exactly an easily tamed species, let alone one she thought was possible to get to pull a carriage for you. The last time her and Dipper found one, it was ready to eat their heads off for disturbing it during its hibernation.

"Happy Birthday, Pacifica." Dipper announced from the driver's seat with a set of starry reins in his hands.

"I… can't even think of a witty remark for all of this." Pacifica admitted folding her arms. "How did you even manage this?!"

Dipper smirked as he hopped off of his ledge to meet Pacifica eye to eye. The lake-foam green dress suited her and matched her eyes. The earrings and choker she wore were hand-made with a different gemstone embedded in each. Not for any flashy powers like the mystic amulet, but more of subtler means of protection. Judging how dates with Dipper usually went, it never hurt to be too careful. And to wear flats instead of heels if it came to running for their lives.

"I had to visit the northern lights for myself for the carriage… I managed a spell for solidifying light. It's still doesn't weigh an ounce, yet is as strong as steel." Dipper said proudly patting the carriage.

The bear was much calmer in the presence of Pacifica and Dipper than the one they first encountered. His story was actually much simpler than it seemed.

"For his help, I aided him in gathering his food for hibernation. It's rather interesting- they feed off of reflections of moonlight and starlight. Their pelt's glossy coat isn't just for effect- it shows how well-nourished they are. And this little guy is going to have a very filling winter." Dipper explained patting the Ursa Minor on his leg. Mostly because he was too tall for Dipper to reach his head. He said little guy, but really he meant small for the species. Even though this one was 8 feet tall without having to stand on his hind legs, they could easily grow to tower over trees. This one had been having trouble gathering food with the increase of "light pollution" from the town, or it probably wouldn't have agreed to this whole affair.

Pacifica was just amazed that she was able to get this close to the big furry creature. This close up and not on a rampage, it seemed like a big fluffy softy. The bear turned its head to the human and nodded as Pacifica got her hand closer to it. With a big grin, she began to run her fingers through the bear's fur. It felt more like she was petting a cloud, only much warmer. Unable to resist, Pacifica buried her hair in the creature's fur. Much nicer than some dumb old unicorn.

"If you've got some sort of supernatural petting zoo planed, this night is going to be awesome!" Pacifica declared.

Dipper scratched the back of his head wishing that he had thought of that. But it was difficult enough to get one Ursa Minor in place, let alone get a wide variety of creatures penned up for even a couple of hours.

"Well, no… but I do have something magical planned." Dipper admitted. He opened the door to the carriage, holding out his hand to assist Pacifica.

"You're just trying to top my dragon riding party on your birthday." Pacifica teased as she took his hand and sat down in the compartment.

Dipper smirked as he followed her in. "It won't even be a contest."

-\ | /-

The night sky of Gravity Falls was beautiful, especially from up above. The entire carriage was practically see through giving the couple a perfect view of the world bellow. Dipper had taken Pacifica flying before using his amulet, but he'd never been able to go too fast or tear apart his concentration for long while he kept two people up in the air. Tonight they could both enjoy the view without a care in the world.

The reins Dipper used were mostly for decoration. The Ursa Minor was smart enough to be able to navigate the skies himself. He gave the pair a lap around the town before arriving at their destination: Gravity Falls Lake.

"Does he need a pit stop?" Pacifica wondered confused as they began to land. Although land would imply they weren't headed toward the center of the lake. Not Scuttlebutt Island- just a whole bunch of empty water. But while the Ursa Minor stopped to lap up some of the moonlight reflected in the lake, Dipper knew they had arrived.

"This is where we'll be dining." Dipper announced opening the door. He took a gemstone out of his pocket, dropping it in the water as the signal. The price for tonight's endeavors had already been paid, this was just a 'tip'.

A spray of water shot out from the lake as a swarm of Water Fairies emerged to meet the couple. Some began to circle around Dipper and Pacifica. Others began flying into different formations with the glowing blue trail behind them solidifying into a new structure. It still flowed like water, only it was as if it were in a floating glass container. They shifted in the shape of a set of chairs and a table, complete with a platform for them to rest on. The Fairies also formed a path between the carriage and their seating, allowing the two to walk across the lake.

Pacifica was awestruck by this, but the fact that it was Fairies putting on the show made her skeptical. If Unicorns were jerks, then Fairies were snobs. They were sticklers for etiquette, would hold a favor over your head until the ends of the earth, and were just as likely to swindle you over a deal as a demon- only at least the demon would do it without looking like some kindly force of nature. They were definitely the sort that would destroy an entire kingdom over not being invited to a birthday party. So what had Dipper paid to put on this one?

"Alright, what did you promise them?" Pacifica insisted.

"Only our first born." Dipper waved off. Being satisfied with seeing that flush of red on Pacifica's face that was a mix of anger, shock, and maybe a twinge of embarrassment at the word 'our', Dipper cut the act. "Oh come on Northwest, you don't seriously believe I'd do such a thing."

It still earned him a punch in the shoulder.

"Don't worry about the price… it's already been paid. I'll be happy to go into more detail another time. Just enjoy the night for what it is." Dipper insisted.

Pacifica fake gasped. "Dipper Pines passing on an opportunity to brag and show how much smarter he is than everyone? This really is a special occasion!"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Yes, I think the day of your birth qualifies. And 21 at that. You're a woman now… well, you were one before of course. But now you're one that can drink and go clubbing."

Pacifica raised an eyebrow. "You brought alcohol?"

"Better." Dipper insisted as he pulled out Pacifica's seat for her.

Bubbles emerged from the water bellow containing a golden substance. The Fairies spun out watery glasses for the bubbles to land in.

Dipper held out his wine glass with the golden substance, swishing it around as he assessed it's smell and texture. "Tonight we will be dining on Nectar and Ambrosia- a feast worthy of the gods."

"Starting to doubt that whole trading our first born child for this thing was a joke…" Pacifica said lifting up her glass and eyeing the golden substance carefully.

"Lighten up… I have this all under control." Dipper insisted with a smile. "I've had this all planned for a while now. I've made the preparations. For tonight, let's enjoy the boons of the things that creep in the night. You deserve it."

Pacifica gave the glass one last look before taking a careful sip. The moment her tongue touched the liquid, her eyes widened. The taste was indescribable. Smooth like some kind of rich chocolate, bursting with flavor like a rainbow of sweets, warm like a hot cup of co-co- but not enough to burn your tongue- and filling her with a rush of energy with just a tiny taste.

"This… is really good stuff." Pacifica admitted feeling like it was a huge understatement. It wasn't like she was used to high class food, but Dipper had tried to introduce her to some fine dining. And while it could be pretty good at times, none of it compared to this.

Dipper let out a chuckle, enjoying seeing Pacifica having a hard time to pick her words. Normally, they'd be back and forth in a battle of wits. He must be doing exceptionally well if he was managing to cloud her judgement that much.

"Well, it is meant for the gods… to get this stash, I had to-" But Dipper stopped himself before he could go into the sort of scheming and trades that went into obtaining food and drink that wasn't exactly meant for mortal tongues. He could brag tomorrow. He wanted Pacifica to enjoy herself tonight. "Well… just don't expect to be trying it again any time soon. It's difficult to come by."

Pacifica chuckled. Just seeing Dipper try and hold his tongue was a gift in itself. "You really pulled out all the stops, huh?"

"I wanted to make this night perfect… for you."

Dipper reached out across the table and held Pacifica's hand.

"Before you, I thought that power was the most important thing in life… that whoever climbs the highest will make the biggest impact and have their name remembered. Perhaps I'd discover the key to immortality, but otherwise the best I could hope for would be to create an empire that would be remembered for centuries to come. I never lived in the moment… never cared about the world around me. I live in the most amazing place in the world, and yet I only saw it as a stepping stone. And then, you stopped me… both physically and metaphorically."

All his intricately woven plans seemed to come crashing down because of Gideon and Pacifica. And it wasn't because of the Journal they discovered. It wasn't because of any sort of magical weapons they put together. It was because while the Pines Twins looked down on the rest of the town and underestimated them, Pacifica and Gideon fought with everything they had. They never gave up when things looked grim, and they never discounted any possibility. Theoretically, Dipper had every advantage, yet they lost all the same. He was forced to stop and look around him. See things the way his enemy saw them. Forced to reflect.

"I accused others of being ignorant and blind when I refused to give a second thought to anything I couldn't take advantage of. You… you saw wonder in everything. Possibilities I couldn't even begin to imagine. You even saw something in me that I couldn't even see in myself."

Dipper stood up out of his chair with a determination burning in his eyes. The Fairies circling around him backed away in fear, but still remained to see what would happen.

"I've become stronger because of you in my life… Someone hopefully worthy of loving."

Dipper felt the weight in his pocket, and took a deep breath. He held the box in his hand. He could do this. He brought himself down on one knee, humbling himself to Pacifica. The choice was hers.

"I am willing to give up everything I have for you. Because with you at my side, I don't feel like I need anything else."

Dipper opened the box to reveal a ring. But the stone was not made of diamond, but instead a turquoise colored stone. Pacifica didn't even need to ask to understand what it was. It was largely cut, but nowhere near the size of the Mystic Amulet that Dipper had once worn around his neck. But this was still the same exact stone. It no longer had a hold on Dipper in this state. It had been shattered and recrafted into a symbol of his devotion. For her.

"I doubt it has the same power or properties-"

"Shut up." Pacifica swiftly declared. "You always have to run your mouth, don't you?"

Pacifica leaned down and wrapped her arms around the stunned Dipper.

"You didn't have to go through all these lengths… you didn't have to give up anything."

Dipper was still, and had trouble processing what this answer meant. "No… but I wanted to. I needed to prove myself worthy of you."

"You idiot…" Pacifica mumbled with tears of joy running down her eyes. "You're already more than enough."

Pacifica's lips reached out to meet Dipper's, not paying attention to the fact that they were walking on water, being surrounded by Fairies, or that they'd been brought here by a flying star bear. All that mattered was him. She was his, and he was hers.

Dipper knew he'd never get used to her warmth. That he'd always want more, even after it had just ended. And he never wanted to stop longing for her.

He needed to put the exact question into words. Form a contract that would bind them for all of eternity.

"Pacifica Northwest… Will you marry me?"

Pacifica looked into his eyes, wondering why he even needed to ask. He phrased it like he was casting some kind of spell and needed to get the wording just right. She was so tired of his words. And yet at the same time they were part of what she loved about him. How he always wanted to plan everything out perfectly, even if it all fell apart in front of him. But even when words failed him, he still fought with his heart and soul. He'd never let anything stop him. He'd never let anything get between him and the people he cared about. He was a good man, even if he didn't realize it himself at first. And Pacifica wanted him in her life just as much as Dipper wanted her in his.

Dipper didn't need the spells. He didn't need any special magical artifact or an entire army of supernatural creatures at his beck and call. He just needed one thing.

"Yes."


End file.
